Mega Crossover
by belvis26
Summary: Basically a mash-up of a bunch of franchises. By the way, the rating is because I think I might go a bit far at one point but that's theoretical.
1. The Beginning

In the beginning, there was no fantasy. No imagination. No pointless thoughts that gave life to characters that don't even really exist. In the beginning, before every fictional dimension took shape there was a man. The Ability. His power was to master every skill, every capability, every supernatural power. He knew millions of years before the father of all fiction was conceived, who is Gilgamesh by the way, every skill, strength, and capability, including magical and supernatural. The Ability was aware that he was nothing more than a fictional character. Hell, he's probably reading this while I'm writing this. The Ability did not believe in the fact that you could defeat evil without killing anyone. He felt that if he would take the right into his own hands and just went to eradicate criminals, everything would go a lot quicker. The balance between good and evil was already shifting anyway. But in the end, it turned out that even with how much he could help he would only make more problems because of a curse. For every criminal and villain he eradicates, 2 come back. He had to banish himself to his pocket dimension he made to chill if he ever decided that his actions were useless.

His son, Slayer and his daughter, Night Time had still received a backup plan from their father. The ability had a simple but great idea. Through his study of every superhero in every dimension, he knew who to choose for a team. Everyone! Well, everyone, the writer knows. I'm not perfect, people. Anyway, the leader of this team ended up being Red, the world's first pokemon master.

In turn, Red chose 6 people he found to be a group of the most powerful individuals he had ever seen. Ha, fooled ya, didn't I? Like an asshole, he didn't actually think about that when choosing these people but Red being arrogant aside, let's get into his choices.

Link, the hero of all. The leader of the Hyrulian Knights, the highest position in the entire army of Hyrule. The son of the planet's greatest warriors and current record holder for Mera's best fighter(Mera is the planet on which Hyrule lies). He has learned to use every weapon and has been in combat with entire armies while drinking tea. One of the most fearless persons ever and is without argument the strongest in a long line of reincarnations of the hero of the sky. Pushed by nothing but the death of his parents.

Mario, Mister video game himself. One of the Star Children, destined for great deeds. He is one of the most talented people the world has ever known. Mario has been a carpenter, a plumber, a forest ranger, marine biologist and so on. He served for 3 years in the U.S. Army in the Vietnamese war. Mario has had hundreds of other jobs, including Olympic athlete for almost every sport on summer and Winter Games several times! He fights, goes on adventures, trains in martial arts, does sports and go-karts since he was a baby. As I just said, Mario is also a go-karter which is one of the many vehicles that he can ride. And this was all the things I could say about Mario without starting with the Bowser kidnapping business. And that happened again and again and again and every time Mario comes back with new power-ups and weapons that he can add to his huge arsenal.

Kirby, the Star Warrior. An alien star warrior destined to defeat Nightmare. This makes Kirby, of course, one of the strongest, no, the strongest warrior of his planet. And he's 8 inches, a planet buster who fits in the palm of your hand. He can suck up everything and everyone, make star energy from their bodies or steal their special power, but we are far from done. Kirby's stomach is a completely different dimension of reality where he can save stuff for later. Via his copy ability, Kirby can theoretically get any strength out there and find out anything like how he gets infinite martial arts skill with Fighter Kirby who has broken the planet Pop Star in 2 ... 2 times. Kirby is unnaturally strong, fast and durable, are a techno tyke and good magic user. Also, a good example of Kirby's power is when he destroyed the Battleship Halberd while he fought against Meta knight's army, a group that all shit their pants because of the pink demon. He is practically a god of destruction.

Yang Xiao Long, the little Sun Dragon. She is an adventurous monster hunter from Remnant who spends her days hanging out with her team, fighting with Grimm and stopping criminal organizations. You know, the normal things. She has had training at Beacon Academy and has created her Ember Celica which are practically shotgun gauntlets and after her fight with Adam Taurus, she got a robotic arm with a pistol in it that's just as strong as her old arm. Her Semblance, the manifestation of her aura that protects her from attacks and heals small wounds makes her absorb the impact of her enemies and strike it 2 times as hard back.

Courage Wolf, the Wolf meme King. He's one of the most awesome memes ever. He trains his body like a temple so he can defeat his rival, Insanity Wolf. Insanity Wolf, the meme that kills and rapes everything he sees. Courage Wolf spits in his coffee before destroying a planet while having a rap battle. Yes, I know how ridiculous that sounds. He invites agents to his parties, brings knives to pistol fights and kills them while they laugh and is a very good inspirational speaker.

And lastly Twilight sparkle, the genius Equestria girl. She is the smartest at her school, even smarter than her friend Sunset Shimmer who is a genius in terms of science and magic. She has telekinesis, can do a magical girl transformation and do a ridiculous menu of other transformations. She was even capable of beating Gloriosa Daisy under the influence of Equestrian Magic with her friends … In 7 Seconds.  
And now to see where this story is going...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. The Light Carriers

Twilight had been very happy that day. Yang had given her more confidence, she got a pep talk from Wolf, she had a good breakfast at Sugarcube Corner and had a nice encounter with her 6 friends, yes, she had a nice day. Until she actually went to her first class.

She was studying when suddenly cultists showed up out of portals. They wore red hoodies that covered their upper body except for their weird left hands which look like a crab's. They walked on bare feet. They also had white masks and guns. The one who was the boss said, "Don't move, give me the light carrier and no one gets hurt!" While the students were freaking out, Twilight was completely calm about the whole situation and allowed herself to get captured, knowing how incompetent these gangsters were. Link had been begging for better opponents. "Okay bastards, let's not get dramatic." Now that we're talking about Link anyway... * Phone Sound * * Phone sound *. The gangsters looked very cautious while Twilight put her phone to her ear. "Hello?" "It's your good friend in a green tunic." "Dude, can you take care of business, they're at it again." "Make her shut up!" With a few shots, she became completely silent. The boss slowly lifted the phone to his ear to hear a British accent talking back. "Okay, listen to me shitbags, I'm going to find you and destroy you and you won't even see it coming. But I'll tell you something, people don't hurt my friends. " "Oh, what are you going to do?" "Hahaha!" "What?!" "On your right. Here is the Link to your doom." The mysterious young man in green said when he shot his Ancient arrows at the gangsters who all died in a light flash.

He came from a building on his Crimson Loftwing, as fast and nimble as the wind. When he flew in, everyone became silent. He wore a green tunic with a pair of leather straps that kept his Shield on his back. He wore chain mail under his tunic, which came with a matching hat.

He had blond hair and blue eyes. He wore Golden Gauntlets and a pair of magic Boots. He wore the Magic Cape that flew by the wind. Behind him stood a huge bird with a goose beak and beautiful orange feathers. The young man put a magical drink on Twilight's table...

"GIVE HER THIS OR SHE DIES, YOUR CHOICE." Link said before leaving through his own portal. 


	3. You Have A Lot To Explain

"Who was that guy in green?" asked Sunset Shimmer, Twilight's best friend."What are you talking about? I didn't know that guy." Twilight tried to deny. "Yes, that explains why cultists attacked our school, why they had to have you and why the elf phoned you," said Rainbow Dash, one of Twilight's other friends.

'Goddammit, she's on to me.' is what Twilight thought. But before she could say something back there was an explosion on the other side of the shopping center. They ran to where they saw a group of the same gangsters with a Rhyperior.

One of them steps forward with a sleeping puffball. "Let my son go you assholes!" Twilight lashes out. "Twilight watch your language!" replied Rarity, again one of Twilight's 6 friends.

"Shut the fuck up Rarity!" Rarity looked insulted. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm just stressed when someone is doing something bad to my son." "Your son!" All her friends screamed surprised. "He is adopted and we are quite close what brings me to the beginning, let my son go you assholes" "Nuh-uh, he's ours now." What is what one of the cultists said when Kirby woke up to his power nap."The pink demon is awake and you are fucked." Twilight said not concerned at all, a smug grin growing on her purple face.

Then Kirby struck the stomach of the man who held him. He fell to the ground and activated the fighter ability...

With infinite fighting potential and knowledge in martial arts copied in his brain, Kirby became the ultimate fighter. He struck that same guy three times in his face and kicked the terrorist in the stone floor. He then gathered energy and started shooting energy balls and let 3 of the cultists explode. The latter was in extreme stress and cried...

"RHYPERIOR, ROCK WRECKER!"

Rhyperior shot stone balls from his hands and combined them into a large stone and threw it while it had a red aura. Kirby used his inhale breath and sucked the whole thing I up and changed to Stone Kirby.

Kirby jumped over Rhyperior and turned into a stone which stunned Rhyperior, giving Kirby just the chance to kick his ass and then he changed to Water Kirby.

And Kirby spews streams of water at Rhyperior which defeated him. Then he became Fighter Kirby again and struck the last cultist so hard that... Well...  
Kirby breaks the planet in two...

"HIIIII!"

"So who is going to be in this fanfic, seems like you're going to throw around with a bunch of franchises," said Pinkie Pie, another one of Twilight's friends.

"So who's going to be in here, come on, tell me," said Pinkie Pie against the writer.

And besides, if someone else will read this, trust me, they will not be able to understand anything. Can we return to the story? I'm not going to do what all the other writers do how we always offend you to look funny because 4th wall breakers are always annoying.

"Well, that was just insulting, why would you offend me so, I thought you-"

And you just proved my point.

"Don't you like that?"

It's those silly things that characters have that make sure that we love you, people without problems are BORING!

"Pinkie, with who are you talking, seriously that voice freaks me out." Sunset remarks creeped out.

And trust me, I'm original, I'm not gonna make an OC so I can be in the story.

"Are you god or something?"

Nope, just a loser that writes a story on his computer while he is listening to crappy music.

"Don't worry, we're real. In this reality. "

"Good," said Applejack, you get it now, another friend of Twilight.

"Then we can focus on something more important," said Fluttershy.

"Because Twilight has a lot of explaining to do." The girls said simultaneously.


	4. Questions Answered

"So now you guys know everything. I'm sorry that I didn't mention anything but I was worried." Twilight was cropping all of this up and now she could finally admit her 1 month of kicking Cultist ass, exploring the Omniverse and just doing weird things. They currently were in Sugarcube Corner.

Sunset spoke up. "So if I'm right, then you've been exploring not other universes but other multiverses in this big Omniverse and you have been part of some kind of initiative for a group of heroes called the light carriers, led by a slave master with a giant fire lizard as a bodyguard and he assembled you with a one-man army, British-accented, foul-mouthed, psychopathic elf, a multi-talented, world-renown, chubby, whimsical, Italian plumber, an alien, experiment, pink puffball with the power to destroy a galaxy, a shotgun gauntlet wearing, monster hunter badass and a talking, constantly screaming wolf meme? And you are going to use those weirdoes to win a war against some interdimensional cult which houses the Omniverse's greatest villains? Really? "

"Hey, they're nice people. Look, since I told you guys, you have a couple of choices. Number one: Keep your fucking lips shut about it. Number two: You join us and help us prepare for the war coming to us."

"Or?" Pinkie chimed in.

"You reveal this to the public before we initiate doing so and you'll get your throat ripped out by Yang, beaten to an inch of your life by Kirby, Link cuts you up into pieces and Mario uses a fire flower so he can burn you alive. Then Courage Wolf will call whatever is left of your body lunch." Twilight said cold and cynical as to make sure that they get that one wrong move could fuck up everything and they will face consequences.

"She means it, she'll seriously sacrifice our lives over a reason like that?" Rainbow Dash said extremely furious at Twilight.

"Rainbow Dash, if we make one wrong move, the entirety of the Omniverse is at stake. Whether or not we do anything, you'd still die brutally at the hands of who knows what. We just make it quicker. You're also assuming that if you'd not follow your element, I should follow it, even though I'm the one saving the Omniverse."

"Shit, she's right. Fine then, we'll help you Twi. So where to start?" Rainbow Dash said. Twilight began giving them some weird watches/bracelets. "These are Omniverse remotes, used to travel the Omniverse. Put them on and they will never get off. Just put in the coordinates of where you want to go. You should just be able to look it up."

"So when are we meeting the rest of the team?" Applejack asked.

"How long would your parents let you be on a tour or something?"


End file.
